


riverlands rose

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Broken Engagement, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Evil Author Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: In which, after crowning her queen of love and beauty, Tywin pursues Catelyn Tully.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712446
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	riverlands rose

**Author's Note:**

> happy evil author day! For those unfamiliar with the premise, ead is annually on 02/15, and we evil authors post fic titles, snippets, and so forth with absolutely zero promise that these works will be continued or completed. this fic has been languishing in my drafts for a long while without advancing, so here you go, happy ead!

Catelyn couldn't help but reach up every so often to graze her fingertips over the velvety deep red petals of the rose crown. Queen of Love and Beauty, crowned by the Lion of the West himself. It sent illicit thrills racing through Catelyn. She'd always been a good girl, raising her siblings after her mother's death in childbed, accepting her betrothal to Brandon Stark as her duty. 

Family, duty, honor. Those were the House Tully words, and her father had inculcated their meaning in Catelyn from a young age. But the red red roses in her red red hair sent a thrill through her unmatched by anything awaken by Brandon Stark’s flashing eyes and teasing smile. Lord Lannister was a serious man with a reputation for ruthlessness; he had children her age, but she couldn't help but see how tall and strong and virile he was, and it made her ache for things she only knew of from rumour and songs. 

“Lady Catelyn,” a low, almost familiar voice greeted, breaking into her thoughts, and Catelyn flushed, then felt her face heat further when she realized who it was bowing over her hand.

“My Lord Lannister,” Catelyn greeted breathlessly, and Tywin was pulling her into a whirling dance without bothering to seek her assent. Who would say no, after all, to Tywin Lannister? Catelyn clung to his tall, strong frame, looking up into smoldering gold flecked emerald eyes. Catelyn wondered how anyone could call this man cold. He was all golden fire, from his tawny whiskers to his sun gilded skin. He was magnificent. 

“I intend to make your fiancée very unhappy,” Tywin growled, and then he was sweeping her into a scandalously close embrace and kissing her deeply, full on the mouth. Catelyn brought up her hands with the intent of pushing him away. His chest was so muscular beneath the fine weave of his doublet she couldn't move him at all, and as his tongue swept across her lips, she moaned helplessly, melting in Tywin’s arms. Her hands stroked up his chest to loop around his neck, one carding up into his cropped golden curls.

“My Lord,” Catelyn gasped when he pulled away slightly, his breath warm against her face. 

“Tywin,” he growled, and Catelyn moaned as he trailed fierce, burning kisses along her jaw and down her neck. “Your father will hear from me shortly,” he said more gently. “My heir is bound for the Kingsguard, although he thinks I don’t suspect his shoddy plotting, my daughter would better have been my heir save she doesn’t think before she acts, and I refuse to let that little Imp inherit Casterly Rock,” he said, and Catelyn’s stomach swooped alarmingly. “I can offer you far more than the frozen North, and keep to my marriage bed besides.” 

Catelyn flushed at that. She knew well her current fiancee’s reputation. Brandon was incredibly charming, and she knew very well that many other women thought so too. But there was still rumour nearly 20 years later, of how Tywin had broken with his longtime friend rather than let his wife become the King’s mistress, how devoted a husband he had been, and how any warmth in him had died with the late Lady Joanna.

“Tywin,” Catelyn murmured, and leaned up on her toes, uncaring of the whispers as she kissed Tywin on the mouth. He growled softly, a sound she was becoming rather addicted to. He wanted her, Catelyn was certain of that. Tywin Lannister, one of the richest and arguably one of the most powerful and feared men in the Seven Kingdoms wanted her. It could not simply be that he thought her pretty, Catelyn mused as they kissed. She was well aware she was gaining fame as a beauty, but there were other girls just as highly regarded, and Tywin Lannister was not scandalizing the kingdoms by kissing any of _them_. 

By the time Catelyn returned to Riverrun a moon’s turn after the tourney, her betrothal to Brandon Stark had been passed to her younger sister, and Catelyn was betrothed to Tywin Lannister. Already the maids were sewing her new wardrobe in reds and golds. It was barely three moons after that, that Catelyn stood in the sept, Tywin’s red and gold cloak settled on her shoulders. He kissed her deeply to seal their marriage, and Catelyn clung to his broad shoulders. 

“I - I have heard it will hurt,” Catelyn said nervously that night, when the crowd had stripped her and carried her to her quarters. 

“Not if your husband knows what he’s doing,” Tywin growled, closing the distance between them. He kissed her deeply, as he had from the start, and Catelyn moaned, reaching up to smooth her hands over his bare shoulders. He lifted her easily, urging her trembling legs to encircle his waist. He was lean and strong as any young knight, and Catelyn whimpered as the thick head of his cock parted her folds. 

Tumbling her into the bed, Tywin kissed Catelyn on the mouth, then down her neck and into the swell of her bosom. She moaned softly as he mouthed at her breasts, kissing at first, then adding almost kittenish licks. Catelyn whinged wordlessly when his tongue teased the pink of her nipples. He nipped at her soft flesh gently, and Catelyn gasped sharply, bucking into the unexpectedly pleasurable sensation. 

Tywin cupped Catelyn’s sex, stroking at the soft curls between her legs. She mewled as his fingers pet over her little pearl, then into her soft pink folds. Tywin smirked slightly, finding her sticky already. When he pushed a little deeper, he found her opening, not thoroughly slick, but still showing incipient arousal. He stroked carefully, teasing her folds and dipping a fingertip inside her. She made a soft, confused noise, and he continued to mouth and kiss at her breasts, which she clearly enjoyed. 

Shifting, Tywin shouldered her legs apart and licked her from her entrance, up her folds to the apex of her slit. Catelyn cried out sharply at that, her legs jackknifing beneath his strong hands. It was well he had thought to restrain her, otherwise she might have kicked his head clean off. He licked her again, twirling his tongue around her pearl and then sucking, and she squealed, her nails scraping over his scalp as she ground herself against his mouth. 

Tywin growled and began to eat Catelyn out in earnest, licking and sucking and tongue fucking her. He pushed two fingers into her once she was dripping with arousal, and rubbed insistently at the front wall of her cunt. Catelyn gasped and moaned, then squealed again as she came hard, squirting all over Tywin’s face. He rubbed his face against her downy thatch, licking up every drop of her nectar. 

Shifting up over Catelyn, Tywin sank in easily. She was soaking wet, her legs splayed wide in invitation. She moaned eagerly as his cock slowly stretched her open. Her inner walls were trembling, but she only flinched slightly when he sheathed himself. Tywin looked down at his bride. She was trembling and flushed, her full breasts and neck as rosy as her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were blown with pleasure and more than a little dazed. 

With a low groan, Tywin seated himself to the hilt. Catelyn’s long pale legs were pressed wide beneath his hands, and her head tossed restlessly against the pillows, her long auburn hair spread over her shoulders and the bed. She was lovely, one of the loveliest girls he had ever seen. Her mother had been a beauty, but Catelyn was even more beautiful. If he could sire a girl as beautiful as Cersei, who even Tywin had to admit was even more beautiful than her beloved mother, he could hardly imagine what beautiful daughters Catelyn would give him. 

“My Lord,” Catelyn murmured, and Tywin groaned as he felt her clench around his shaft. He churned his hips, and she moaned, arching beneath him helplessly as he moved within her.

“Tywin,” he growled, and she squealed his name as she orgasmed again, writhing beneath him and rubbing herself against him. Tywin growled more deeply at that, shifting his hold to lift her legs onto his arms. He snapped his hips forward, and Catelyn cried out, eyes rolling back as Tywin began to piston his hips hard and fast. She was sobbing by the time he came, utterly wrung out and dazed at being so thoroughly taken. 

Tywin remained in her as long as possible, shallowly undulating his hips until he softened and slipped from her tight heat. Easing free, Tywin knelt up, looking down at his new wife. Her folds were pink and swollen, and his seed dripped obscenely from her. Her little hole was stretched wide, and there was a little blood, but mostly she looked thoroughly ravished. Tywin couldn’t help but smirk a bit with masculine pride.


End file.
